Throk Spynekleevar
Throk Spynekleevar is a player character in the Western Isles, a half-orc battle master fighter. Throk is known to speak in broken common and to use names and titles rather than pronouns. Physical Description Throk is tall (~6’5”) and broad-shouldered with gray skin, honey-colored eyes, small fangs jutting out from his bottom jaw, and has a hulking, muscular frame. The sides of head are shaved with remaining hair pulled back. His forearms and hands are heavily scarred and there is a light scar on left cheek. Has a tattoo on his left wrist that reads "Father" in Orc. The tattoo was done by Cassandra. Throk wears a white shirt (with minor tears/signs of wear, dirt, blood etc.) over his chain mail. Wears a Cloak of Many Fashions that defaults to a dark red with the symbol of his former tribe crossed out. The cloak is fastened with a circular brooch with a spine cutting across it from the top left to the bottom right. Near the center, there is a slight gap as though it has been cleaved in twain. Throk wears the skull of a goblin on his belt. When on missions, he wears a Dread Helm which makes his eyes glow red. Scars * Large, gnarly scar across chest acquired from a Iactine Priest slashing him with necrotic damage in the Southern Temple. * Jagged scar from right corner of mouth down to his chin where an Arbiter cracked his jaw on the Arbiter's Hill. * Scar tissue on lower left side of abdomen from a puncture wound after being stabbed by a Crab-man'' at ''Castle Coldcrest. * Skin damage on upper right of pecs, stretching close to his arm and up to the bottom of his neck caused by the acid spray of the Crab-man'' at ''Castle Coldcrest. * Small dent on back of head from being smacked against some rubble when the Crab-man ''threw him at the party at ''Castle Coldcrest. * Mark on right side of his abdomen where Zidrakil cracked him in the ribs with his maul at the top of the Tower of Azghulakarthad. * Discolored puncture wound in the lower-left of his abdomen where Water-logged Armor stabbed him with a frozen spear in the Temple of Exaltation. * Charred slash mark across his chest (top-right to bottom-left) where The Harbinger (Sphinx) slashed him with radiant claws in the Temple of Exaltation. * Jagged cut on lower left jaw where bone broke through after Skorenag smashed his head with his tail. * Scar tissue in the form of claw marks dragging from the top-left, by the collarbone, to bottom-right, ending just below the waist, from where Skorenag raked his claws. * Scar under left eye from where the bone cracked after Skorenag smashed his head with his tail. * Bite mark from where Skorenag's jaw clamped onto him. The scar tissue is dark and discolored. * Jagged line on abdomen where a set of flying armor stabbed up through his rib-cage. Shared Rumors * "One of the sailors en route to the Isles, in a moment of less-than-complete tact, mentioned that there are fearsome tribes of Orcs (just like you, but even meaner!) to the south-west of the Isles, ones that hang the bones of their enemies from the trees. Some of the sailors claim that these orcs are led by a warlord, one that has the power of a dead god stored inside their fists." ** Refers to the Teeth, a group of Orcs led by The King of Teeth. * "Upon arriving at the Last Chance, you overhear one of the soldiers there explaining to the others that she saw an actual dragon to the south. Others dispute this, saying that there isn’t a dragon, that it was all in her head, or that it was just a bird, but she is insistent." ** Most likely Mistress, who is now deceased * "Chatting with a few of the soldiers, they tell you there are rumors of some dangerous temple to the north, past the cliffs, one that’s inhabited entirely by machines, and will kill anyone that enters - but harbors priceless treasure as well." ** The Machine Temple, built by the Iron Kingdom. Notable Items * Dragon Slayer. A greatsword of dragon slaying. Taken from the tree in the Southern Temple which split open upon defeating the Arbiter there. * Maul of Smiting. 'A powerful maul that is especially effective against constructs, formerly wielded by Zidrakil in the Tower of Azghulakarthad. * [[Plate Mail of Cold Resistance|'Plate Armor of Cold Resistance]]. '''Dull navy blue armor claimed from Skorenag's horde. * '''Sword of Warning. A sword that increases the owner's focus and awareness, recovered from a ghost in the catacombs underneath the Southern Temple. * Javelin of Lightning. A javelin capable of transforming into pure electricity, recovered from a corpse under Castle Coldcrest. * Cloak of Many Fashions. '''A cloak capable of changing its shape and appearance, recovered from a Iactine Priest in the Southern Temple. * '''Dread Helm. A warrior's helm that causes the wearer's eyes to glow a deep red, recovered from an Ogre in the Rocky Hills. * Mithril Greatsword. '''A greatsword made from mithril, recovered from Zidrakil's armory in the Tower of Azghulakarthad. * '''Spynekleevar's Gauntlets. Gauntlets plated with bones from a deer's spine, creted by Granny Annie, Tuli and Valkea as a Yule Day gift. Supposedly they guide strikes toward a creature's spine, if it has one. Notable Achievements * Landed the finishing blow on the Iactine Priest that was almost fully wiped the party during the mission to the ''Southern Temple''.'' * Having an excellent adventure with Khyrim. * Tanking damage from and successfully hurling his maul at the Crab-man during the raid on Castle Seamen. * Smashing several dozen zombies in the crypts beneath the [[Decus Curae (Location)|''Southern Temple]] when he returned to the temple about a month after the first trip. * Bringing down Zidrakil, and his tower, in the ''Tower of Azghulakarthad'', preventing a near full party wipe, and claiming the Maul of Smiting for himself and the Bubble Shield, which he would later give to Namira. * Helped slay the Temple Arbiter during the third mission to the Southern Temple, whose death caused the tree in the temple's courtyard to split open, revealing the Dragon Slayer that Throk now wields. * Smashed the Hill Arbiter into submission during the mission to deal with the nearby threat who had almost killed a group from the Last Chance, including Throk, on a previous expedition. * Crushed the large golem guarding the inner rooms of the Machine Temple, with the aid of the Maul of Smiting during the second mission to the temple. * Overcame the Trials of Exaltation during a mission to scout the channel through the ''Chasm'', ''ultimately defeating The Harbinger and becoming Exalted, though whether or not he and the others will fulfill the duties of an exalted person remains to be seen. * Slaying the green dragon Skorenag on the mission to take control of the bridge he guarded and to claim his horde. Throk dealt massive damage to the dragon in mid-air while falling into the [[Chasm (Location)|''Chasm]], ''with the aid of Agamemnon's Fly spell and Kay's Enlarge spell. * Ruined the Undead King Khufurak in the Tomb of Khufurak, landing two devastating blows on his first turn, finishing the mummy and smashing his spine in twain. Backstory Throk grew up in a large tribe of orcs. His mother died in childbirth and his father, Thrakk, like the other pure-blooded orcs, didn't care for half-orcs like Throk. Thrakk taught Throk how to fight, speak Orc and survive in the wild, but nothing more. Throk had to teach himself common from the bits he heard other half-orcs and enemies on the battlefield speak and, as a result, his mastery of the language is rather weak. Many years later, Throk started to gain some recognition for his contributions in the tribe's most recent war and was made an officer in the shock troops, whose were the first to engage the enemy and those left behind to hold off the enemy during retreat. Thrakk, still a low-ranking member of the tribe, drunk and angry with Throk's recent success attempted to kill his son. Defending himself, Throk grabbed a sword and cut cleanly through his father's spine. For this, Throk was labelled "Spine-Cleaver" (which he spells as "Spynekleevar"). The Elders argued that it was Thrakk's right as both a full-blooded Orc and Throk's father to end Throk's life should he have chosen to do so. Thus, Throk was exiled from the tribe for committing patricide. Over the next few years, Throk worked sometimes as a mercenary, other times as a bandit, before hearing of the Empire's offer to pay for travel across the seas and explore a new land. This is how Throk came to be at the Last Chance, a place he could finally call home. Missions * 'Southern Temple (8/26/1218).' * 'The Rune Rock (8/29/1218).' * 'Wooden Fortress (9/3/1218).' * 'Gnoll Encampment (9/6/1218).' * 'Throk & Khyrim's Excellent Adventure (9/18/1218).' * 'Raid on Castle Seamen (9/19/1218).' * 'Whispering Woods/Rune Rock (9/26/1218).' * 'Southern Temple Crypts (9/30/1218).' * 'Machine Temple (10/9/1218).' * 'The Tower of Azghulakarthad (10/14/1218).' * 'Temple Arbiter Battle (11/5/1218).' * 'Search for the Northern Gnoll Camp (11/9/1218).' * 'Hill Arbiter Battle (11/11/1218).' * 'Return to the Machine Temple (11/17/1218).' * 'Chasm Exaltation (12/1/1218).' Relationships * 'Kay.' One of the first people Throk met upon coming to the Isles and someone Throk considers to be a close friend. * 'Wilavor.' Throk's best friend and current roommate. * '''Thrakk.' Throk's, now deceased, father whom he killed. Throk was exiled for this crime. * [[Khyrim Alodan|'Khyrim']]. Another of Throk's first friends in the Isles, now deceased. Throk made a promise to find Torverra during his eulogy for Khyrim. * Wulfred. Throk's original roommate in Isles. Now deceased. * Peck. Throk's green-yellow parrot. His favorite food are seeds. * [[Skorenag|'Skorenag']]. The green dragon which guards the bridge between Orientas and Captensum. He took the most prized possessions of each party member in the first Rune Rock mission, as well as Avos Vareth's right eye, ear and arm. Throk, in acknowledgement of the dragon's strength, sometimes refers to him as Master Skor, "master" being a term referring to the strong/those one can learn from in Orcish culture. Throk believes that slaying Skorenag will not only prove that he is strong, but will in itself make him stronger. As a result of their history, Throk very much wanted to slay him. He finally achieved his goal on December 14th, 1218 during the mission to slay Skorenag and take control of his bridge Trivia * On the first roll of the campaign, a Navigation (Survival) check with advantage, Throk rolled two natural 20. * Dealt more than 100 damage in two rounds to the Hill Arbiter, resulting in his surrender. * Dealt 168 damage to Skorenag during the mission to slay the green dragon. * Rolled two crits in the first round against Khufurak, rolling 48 and 49 damage on the two damage rolls, killing the undead king.. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Stub